Winter's Night
by Orenji Yume
Summary: A simple oneshot AyamexRitsu fic I've always wanted to do. Pls R&R!


_Winter's Night by Orenji Yume_

_An Ayame/Ritsu one-shot fic_

**Shounen-ai (male/male) is present in this fic, but does not touch on adult issues. (no lemon/lime) If you don't like it, then please don't read it, thank you...**

**STORY: This fic is mainly on Ayame/Ritsu. It doesn't really take place at any particular part of the series. Sorry if anyone seems OOC. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fruits Basket.**

'Beautiful...' Jade green eyes gazed up above at the dark night, and watched as he saw glimpses of the first few stars appearing gradually before his very eyes. 'If only snow would start falling, then this fantasy-like scene would be perfect.' His eyes shifting slightly, he chuckled to himself. 'Maybe that's one of the reasons Kyou loves going onto the roof.' Stepping outside of the house, and slipping his hands into the deep pockets of his soft, fur coat, he started down the steps and onto the ground. 'Maybe this is a good time for a stroll, since I don't walk around here often, I can get to familarise myself with this surrounding.' He smiled to himself as he thought. 'Even if I do get lost, which I highly doubt so, I bet someone will come looking for me sooner or later.' Tossing his long, smooth hair, over his shoulders, he took a few steps ahead of him, when he heard someone's voice.

"I don't deserve to live, I just give everyone else trouble," The edge of the roof creaked softly. "I have no purpose in life. I might as well die!"

Raising his head, Ayame saw Ritsu standing near the edge of the roof, eyes teary and hands clasped together. As Ritsu stood there, he closed his eyes and whispered a few words that Ayame could not make out, before he wiped his eyes dry and lifted a foot.

Ayame called out, "Ritsu!"

Startled upon hearing Ayame's voice, Ritsu jumped and lost his footing, causing him to slip and fall. Ritsu cried out in fear and struggled to grab hold of anything nearby. But failing to do so in time, he covered his eyes with his hands and started apologising. It was only after a while, did Ritsu peeked through his hands, and saw that he was still alright. Removing his hands from his eyes, Ritsu saw Ayame facing him. Looking around him, Ritsu saw that Ayame's arms were around him. Wide-eyed, Ritsu started thanking Ayame and apologising to him at the same time.

"Thank you, I'm very sorry for causing you trouble," Bowing each time he apologised. "Did I hurt you? Dirty your clothes? Waste your time? Hold you up?" Then Ritsu kept his head bowed. "I'm so sorry, I was so heavy. I should've helped myself; I shouldn't have been so careless. I'm-"

Ayame laughed, "Actually, you came down by yourself fine. I was just worried about you getting hurt, so I thought that I might help by keeping your balance in case you fell. I guess I did help you in some way."

"I worried you?" Ritsu stared at him. "I'M SO SORRY!!!" With that, Ritsu started running around Ayame, and continued apologising.

Stretching out a hand, Ayame held Ritsu by the shoulder, "Don't worry, I didn't mind anything. Now stop apologising."

"Really?" Ritsu went up to Ayame, teary-eyed.

Ayame nodded and turned around, "I was just thinking of going for a stroll, want to join me?"

"If you don't mind me-"

Ayame smiled, "No, I don't."

Blushing slightly, Ritsu smiled back. Just then, a tile fell near Ritsu, who was terrified and jumped out of the way, hanging onto Ayame's arm. Laughing gently, Ayame started leading the way, with Ritsu following closely behind. After they had left not too long ago, Shigure appeared and saw the tile on the ground, and then thought that he had seen shadows up ahead. Smiling to himself, he turned to go inside and join the others.

Meanwhile, Ayame and Ritsu were walking along the uneven path, and Ayame let Ritsu hold onto his arm. Enjoying the silence and the night scene, Ayame stopped in his tracks and glanced above him. Curious, Ritsu followed his gaze and widened his eyes. Snow had just begun falling. Ayame reached out his hand and caught a snowflake in his palm. Ritsu followed suit and found himself smiling alongside Ayame. Then, a snowflake fell on Ritsu's nose. Before Ritsu could react, Ayame went up close and softly, blew it away and let it fall onto the ground. Blinking, Ritsu touched his nose, reddening in the face. Placing his hand over Ritsu's, Ayame pulled Ritsu and they continued down the path.

'It has began snowing, just as I had wished for. Now...if only it were a full moon, I think then it would be a more perfect winter's night.' Ayame looked as Ritsu and smiled. 'I don't know why, but I feel more at ease than usual.'

Seeing Ayame smile at him, Ritsu looked down, flushing. 'I don't understand. Not really why he doesn't mind me tagging along and being a burden to him, but more of why I'm feeling this way.' Lifting a hand to his cheek, Ritsu thought. 'I must look silly in his eyes.'

Soon, they came to a clearing, and in a distance stood a quiet lake. Going up near the lake, they could see their reflection distinctively, and the surface of the lake was still. Ayame then saw a golden circle gleaming at the water's surface as well. Blinking, he realised what it was and his eyes travelled above. He pointed it out to Ritsu, for no particular reason.

'A full moon...this is indeed a perfect winter's night...' And then he gazed at Ritsu and smiled. 'Beautiful...' Ritsu was admiring the full moon, when he turned to see Ayame, once more, smiling at him. His face was soon a light shade of red, and it turned deeper when Ayame released his grip from Ritsu's hand and wrapped it around Ritsu's body.

All of a sudden, Ayame started speaking as he felt a light breeze play with his hair, "Brilliant night sky, especially with the stars present. Gentle snowflakes licking your face, and it started falling not too long ago. Tranquil lake and the soothing breeze. It is indeed a perfect winter's night. Serene and peaceful." Eyes subtle, Ayame eyed Ritsu. "Is there anything else you can think of that would make tonight even better?"

Entranced, Ritsu merely shook his head and said nothing. He felt Ayame's stare pierce through him even though those golden eyes were only locking Ritsu's own ones. His voice echoed within Ritsu's mind, calm and pleasant. Ritsu felt Ayame's touch, protective and gentle. And even with his long, silky hair, he still looked elegant and handsome.

Taking in Ritus's response through his own eyes, Ayame started surveying Ritsu. Delicate frame, but strong at the same time. Confidence may be wavering, but at least he has no will to hurt others. Soft brown eyes revealed everything, like a piece of mirror, a smooth coloured glass. Feminine looking, but still attractive, in every other way.

After a while, since they had started to observe each other, Ayame took his hand away from Ritsu and commented, "It's getting dark already, I think we should get back already."

Nodding, Ritsu was the first one to turn around and start back towards the house. Ayame later caught up with Ritsu, and freely patted Ritsu on the head as a thought entered his mind. 'I know what would make tonight even more perfect than it already is.' Glancing at Ayame, Ritsu felt a heavy blush fall upon him. When he tried to continue ahead, Ayame just pulled him back. Slightly conflicted, Ritsu's eyes gazed at Ayame, and occasionally wandered around.

"I just thought of what would make tonight even more perfect than it already is," Ayame said aloud.

Interested in the answer, Ritsu smiled, "What?"

Having a small smirk across his face, Ayame enveloped the younger boy in his arms and held him close to his own body. Still as confused as ever, Ritsu felt his face red with embarrassment, but he also felt his arms acting on its own accord, and slipping up around Ayame's slender neck.

Ayame lifted Ritsu's chin and whispered, "This."

A bit shaken, Ritsu shook his head and started muttering words of apologies and regrets. But Ayame overlooked that and did not take it to heart. Instead, he merely hugged the youth and did his best to calm Ritsu down. Soon after, Ritsu fell quiet and Ayame brushed his hair away from Ritsu's face and kissed him lightly on the lips. And then Ayame held Ritsu's hand and they carried on with their way back to the house.

Ritsu was almost at Ayame's command, but when he felt Ayame's touch against his face, it was as if Ritsu had awakened from a daze. Feeling his heart getting warmer, as well as the rest of him. As Ayame led him forward, Ritsu knew that he was no longer blushing, and that he finally understood his heart. No more questions came to mind as Ritsu went back.

When they reached the house, Ayame announced their arrival, and smiled at Ritsu, as he led him inside the house. Only when he saw the others, did he let go and push Ritsu forward. Until Ritsu finally sat down, Ayame left him to find Shigure, who was not present. Giving a small wink and a light smile, Ayame was returned with a simple smile from Ritsu. As Ayame disappeared, Ritsu sank into deep thought.

Just then, Tohru appeared with more tea and treats sitting on a tray in her hand. Without thinking, Ritsu stood up, and caused Tohru, who was just passing by, to trip and fall. The tea splashed and the treats crumbled to the ground. Alarmed, Ritsu started apologising and was overly concerned about Tohru.

In a distance, Ayame chuckled upon the sight and turned to face Shigure, who seemed to have seen everything. As they sat down, Shigure eyed Ayame for a while, before he started to speak.

"Don't play with the poor boy, Ayame," Shigure spoke in a low voice.

Confidently, Ayame replied, "I'm not."

"I hope so..."

Ayame smiled at Shigure's words and said nothing in return, just gazing outside at the winter's night.

_END_


End file.
